Fireside Stories
by ForestLoverGreen
Summary: Thalia and Travis have a face-off to see who tells the best story at the Camp fire. First story I wrote. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

When everybody at Camp Halfblood, was sitting around the fire, they were telling scary stories.

Thalia started.

_**The Bone Lady**_

So there was this older couple. They were running out of firewood, so the husband went out to get some. But before he left he told the wife, "Do not eat the last of the food. Wait to cook it until I come back." So he left. It became days, then weeks, then months until he came back. But while he was gone the wife couldnt take it anymore. So she started a fire with the last of the wood. While she was cooking the food, she burnt her hand. So she started to eat her OWN flesh (gross right?). Then she ate her entire flesh until she was ALL bones! When the husband FINALLY came back, he saw his wife. She started to say, "I'm going to EAT YOU! I'm going to EAT YOU!" So the husband ran out of the house. The wife went chasing after him. When he got to the raven (a cliff thing), he knocked on the old lady's door. (a different old lady) He asked her if he could cross the raven. She said he could unless he picked firewood and berries. So he did. The old lady prayed to the Gods and they stretched her so high, he could cross the raven. So he crossed. Then the lady came back to her regular size. When the Bone Lady came to the lady's house, she asked her if she could cross the raven. So the lady told her to pick firewood and berries. So she did. The lady prayed to the Gods and she was streched. When The Bone Lady was half-way across, the streched out lady turned upward. So the Bone Lady fell, fell, and fell... The husband was safe! But if you ever go to that same exact raven, in the wind you can hear her saying, " I'm going to EAT YOU!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

After Thalia finished her story, the Stoll brothers started to laugh. " I can tell a better story than that!" Travis said. " Yeah! Try me!" Thalia said. " Fine! I will!" Travis said.

Travis started his story.

_**The Witch's Dagger **_ (I made this story up.)

"There was once this kid named Draco. He hated everything, even living. So he went to this witch named Canowa. Draco asked Canowa if she could make him a death potion. She said yes, but the human who wants the potion must sacrifice some of their blood. Draco said he would do it. Canowa took out her dagger and, knowingly, stabbed him! Now Draco goes around with the witch's dagger murdering humans until extinction."

When Travis finished telling his story, lots of the younger campers gasped. Some of them even cryed or went back to their cabins. When Travis went back to his seat, he told Thalia, " Now that's how ya do it!" Thalia said, " But you scared most of the younger campers! " So? That's why they are _scary_ stories!" Yeah! But you shouldn't scare them like _that_!" They saw a lot of kids going back to their cabins. So Chiron said, "Everybody to bed! It's getting late and because of one of the stories you can go to bed." Practicly _everybody_ left. So they went to their cabins and went to bed.

The next morning everybody feared Travis. He told Thalia when he met up with her that he thought it was getting to bad. So he asked her what he should do. She said that he should apolgise at the next camp fire. That's what he is going to do.


	3. Chapter 3

So at the next camp fire he appologized to everyone and it was alright. So they asked Travis if he could do the scary stories every week. Chiron said it was fine, so it was planned. So after one of his other stories, Nico started to burst out laughing for some strange reason. It happened that Travis ripped his pants. Then everyone started to laugh. Travis said, "Dude! Stop laughing! Take over for me while I change my pants!" "Whatever you say Dr. Ripped Pants!" Then he started to laugh even more. "PLEASE?" Travis asked. "Fine dude." Nico said. "But you owe me one." "You owe me new pants." Travis explained.

Nico started to tell his story, but before he did, he told them about Travis' ripped pants. Everbody laughed again and Nico told them his story.

_**The Mysterious Pizza man **_(I made this one up.)

"There once was this girl named Flora who was at her 16th Birthday Party and she ordered pizza for the food. When the pizza man arrived, Flora opened the door and everyone fainted. But not Flora. The pizza man gave her the pizza and took the money, and quickly left. When Flora turned around, and she saw everybody lying there. Dead. The pizza man came back and took Flora with him. The went to a cave with a dragon living in it. The pizza man ditched her there. With a fire-breathing dragon. Soon, Flora was dead. The pizza man was known as 'The Killer Man'."

After Nico was done telling his story, everybody was clapping. Travis walked in with a smile on his face. He was proud of him.


	4. GoodBye Fan Fiction

Hi guys. Llcop here. I just wanted to tell you that I am going to quit Fan Fiction. (For now.) I'll make a new account. It's just I want to focus on one story I'm writing. Or finish the ones I started, one-by-one. Thank you so much for listening. And I hope to see you soon.

Toodlez for now,

~~~~ llcop6456

P.S. Look at my profile once in a while. I am going to post the new name of my account there. Thanks.


	5. ZE BIG ANNOUNZEMENT!

**Hey Guys! Llcop6456 here. So, the time has come. I'm going to just change my pen name, and completely edit ALLLLLLLLL of my stories. Stories I am discontinuing:**

(**temporarily**) Fred and George's Ultimate Prank Off War

If I Could Fly

CJ's Big Betrayal

Fireside Stories

(**temporarily**) Mistakenly Broken

_**Also, ze time haz come for ze big annozement.**_

_**Unnatural Happenings at Tower Prep**_

Shall be cotinuzed!

HAZAHHH!

Sorry. Felt like using a cool voice to tell an AWESTRUCKIN' ANNOUNCEMENT! YEAH

Well, for me to continue it, I gottta rewatch it. And since CN discontinued it, I am SO FRUSTRATED!

What we need to do is… Nah I can't make yah guys do that. Well, I've already wrote a thing in the forums telling them they should comtinue some shows. If you could do that, it would be AWESOME!

Just saying.

So, another thing. I AWESTRUKIN' LUV YOU GUYS! 3 I don't go on often, but now that it's FEBRUARY VACATION, I can upload more! OH YEAH! Even though I'll lose my beta reader privilege (I think) I'll be okay. (I was crying when I wrote this *TEAR*) So, all of you who have read this, put this on your profile

**()_()**

**(='O'=)**

**(")_(") I was apart of llcop6456's AWESOMEST ANNOUNCEMENT**

LOL! That was funny. If you want, you can put that on… just sayin'. LOL

So..

Toodelz.

xD


	6. I have a (happy?) announcement

Hey guys! Long time, no… uh… talk through screen? I don't know…. Well. I told you guys (and gals) that I would be editing all of my stories and like republishing or something… Yeah well… I'm not quite into writing as much as I used to be… I'm really into cartooning and comics now. And video games. But after getting lots of email report things that kept saying "_ has added (insert story name here) to their favorites," I remembered, "OMG I COMPLETELY FORGOT I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE EDITING EVERYTHING!" As you can see, I forget things a lot. And I mean A LOT…. So I had this idea…. What if I let _you _write a version of any of my stories? (I'm SOOO creative…) But then… I do want to let you guys to be able to take one of my stories and you can take it and do whatever you want with it, now that I'm not on this as much….

So, I want to let you guys take my story (title if you want) and continue it. Now I'm not saying I'll stop doing this entirely, I just won't do it as often. If you do want to take a story, PM me (I think that's what you call it still… maybe not) and if I say yes, please put like "original fanfic by: ForestLoverGreen" or something like that…

I have to go guys, because I'm actually supposed to be working on an abacus project while I'm actually sitting in an EXTREMELY freezing basement with my dog walking over my keyboard…. So… BAI!

(Toodelz. :D)


End file.
